


Mulder and Scully Forever (drabble collection)

by VinRouge84



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, Romance, Season/Series 11 Speculation, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinRouge84/pseuds/VinRouge84
Summary: No case files here.





	1. Thorough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder investigates Scully's body.

Scully didn’t know how he had any energy left after what they’d just done, but she wasn't about to complain. She simply lay there breathless and boneless while Mulder’s mouth ventured up and down her body, leaving trails of tingling heat in its wake.

“I think you’ve kissed every single inch of me,” she said, lethargy and contentment in her voice.

“No,“ he replied oh so matter-of-factly. “Not yet.” He lifted her left leg and pressed his lips to a random spot directly underneath above back of her knee. Her hamstring felt the burn of the stretch as his mouth lingered on her skin. Finally he released her leg with a wink and a smile. “There. Now I've kissed every single in of you.” 

Mulder was nothing if not thorough.

“I guess you wouldn’t want to miss anything.” Her foot fell to the mattress, toes curling into the soft sheets.

He sat back on his knees to look at her. “That’s what makes me such a good investigator.”

“Is that a fact?” Scully’s back arched without her even realizing it.

“You tell me.” One of his hands rubbed circles around her hipbone and the other stroked the smooth curve of her waist. “You’re my partner. Am I good at this? Am I being a good partner?”

All of a sudden, Scully felt a second wind coming on.

“Yeah,” she admitted, tugging at his elbows and pulling him down as close to her as possible. “Yeah, you’re a good partner.”


	2. Gopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully doesn't like Chevy Chase but she loves Mulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Je Souhaite. Spoilers for _Caddyshack_ , I suppose.

They clinked their bottles together just as the movie was starting up.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but um…I never made the world a happier place.”

“Well, I’m fairly happy. That’s something.”

The way Scully smiled at him said that it was largely due to him. At this stage in their relationship, they were making each other fairly happy almost every night. Sometimes twice. 

“So what was your final wish anyway?”

Mulder didn’t say and she didn’t press. Any thoughts that might have been running through her head were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a gopher puppet dancing to Kenny Loggins.

“Ugh. It’s going to be _this_ kind of movie.”

“Give it time, Scully. You’re going to love it. It’s Chevy Chase at his finest.”

“I hate Chevy Chase.”

“Well…it’s got Ted from _The Mary Tyler Moore Show_. I know you love Mary.”

The corner of her mouth curved up just a little. He knew her so well, even if he overestimated her capacity to appreciate _Caddyshack_. If nothing else, she’d enjoy curling up next to him on the couch for the next couple of hours. Plus, there were four more bottles of Shiner Bock in the fridge if she needed a better buzz to withstand the film’s juvenile humor.

 

It wasn’t until well into her second beer that Scully finally laughed out loud–at Chevy Chase, no less, singing a stupid song to seduce the movie’s requisite blonde babe. It was more of a chuckle than an outright laugh, but Mulder was smugly satisfied all the same.

“Tell me more about how much you hate Chevy Chase.”

“It’s not about Chevy Chase. It’s just so stupid, it’s funny.”

“So anyone can sing that and it would still be funny?”

“Probably.”

Mulder put his bottle on the coffee table. He stared at her intently for a moment, then gently pulled her bottle out of her hands and set it down beside his. Just as gently, he leaned on top of her, crushing her softly into the leather cushions.

“I was boooooorn to love you…” he sang into the crook of her neck.

“Mulder–“

“…I was booooooorn to lick your face…” His tongue quickly swiped at her left cheek.

“Mulder!” she yelled, aghast. Loving it.

“…I was booooooorn to rub you…” One hand crept up the side of her body until it reached a breast, squeezing it tenderly.

She sighed.

“…but you were born to rub me first.”

All Scully could do was grin. Screw the movie. But Mulder continued his quoting.

“Now, let’s go out to the patio.”

“You don’t have a patio,” she purred, grounding her pelvis into his. Mulder sat back up, pulling her with him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he stood.

“Then how about my bedroom?” he asked, already heading in that direction.

“Now you’re talking.”

 

Dana Scully has never seen the end of _Caddyshack_.


	3. Presumptuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely inspired by some of the Season 11 set photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too early for highly speculative/not-actually-going-to-happen Season 11 fic, is it? 
> 
> I am fully aware that this will make zero sense once the new episodes air–-it probably doesn't make any sense now.

Mulder was reading in his office when he heard a car pull up outside the house. It was late, and the only person who showed up unannounced like that was currently recovering in the hospital from a car accident. Or so he thought, until he looked out the window and saw that person wearily emerging from a taxi. She slumped up the porch steps and he swung the front door open to meet her.

“Scully?” He ushered her inside, taking note of the scrapes and bruises on her face. “I thought you were still at the hospital. I was going to come back and visit first thing in the morning. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Still just a little banged up.” She offered him a weak smile. “I, um…I was discharged and I took a cab.”

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. She knew he was wondering what she was doing here.

“The driver asked ‘where’s home?’ And I just…I told him this address.”

Mulder stood there looking at her. She shifted a bit uncomfortably under his gaze. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was he upset that she thought she could just show up unannounced late at night? Just walk back into his life like this? Back into this house as if she’d never left it in the first place? Maybe this was a bad idea…

“I’m sorry. I should have called first. It was presumptuous of me.“

He sighed. “Scully…”

Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mulder. It’s so late, though. Do you mind if I take the couch? Just for tonight. I won’t-–“

His lips were pressed to hers before she could finish apologizing for something she never had to apologize to him for. Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her shaking hands to grasp his elbows.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads naturally came to rest against each other.

“Was that presumptuous of me, Scully?”

“No,” she whispered. She unconsciously squeezed his elbows, not wanting to let him go. Her hospital ID bracelet caught on some of the fine hairs on his arm. They remained there, unmoving, for several long moments.

“You must be tired.” He spoke softly, breaking the silence. “Do you want to go to bed?”

She nodded. “Please.”

He kissed her forehead, then gently turned her and placed his hand at the small of her back where it always belonged. Ready to guide her back to where she always belonged.

“You know the way, doc.”


	4. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween morning at home with Mulder and Scully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween fluff.

She can’t quite place the aroma wafting out toward the hall as she makes her way into the kitchen to grab her keys. _Autumn_ is all that comes to mind.

And there’s Mulder sitting at the kitchen table. He's wearing nothing but pajama pants and a smile and his hands are covered in orange goop. Thankfully, it's not evidence from an X-File--he's carving a pumpkin.

“Hey, Scully. Happy Halloween.” 

“Hmmm? Oh, right. I should pick up some candy for the kids at the hospital on the way in. Thanks for the reminder. It completely slipped my mind.” Halloween was always more of a Mulder holiday.

“Then why are you wearing a costume?” he asks, pointing at her ensemble with the carving knife.

“Mul–-what?” She looks down at her scrubs. “I’m not–-“

“You’re supposed to be a sexy doctor, right?” He winks. She sighs. But she steps over and kisses him on her way out anyway. He smells like pumpkin pie and now she’s got a craving.

“Maybe I’ll bring home something sweet for you, too.”

“I like fun size redheads.”

Scully rolls her eyes, but she knows they’ll be playing trick-or-treat in the bedroom later tonight. Happy Halloween, indeed.


End file.
